Whispers In The Dark
by X-Factor-Glory
Summary: Dark AceXAerrow Coming home to his dear 'wife' the Dark Ace finds that his bath is already drawn and his bed is being warmed by his lovely Queen Aerrow. Oh man he couldn't wait to bend that boy over and stake his claim.


Gently pushing the dark, heavy curtains aside from the towering windows, Aerrow peaked out at the dark, reddish horizon

Gently pushing the dark, heavy curtains aside from the towering windows, Aerrow peaked out at the dark, reddish horizon. Seeing the Talons patrolling the airspace around the castle put Aerrow a little on edge. He didn't think he'd ever get used to them. Hiding behind one of the curtains when a patrolman flew particularly close worsened Aerrow's already frayed nerves. That didn't, however, keep him from searching the skies for a familiar form. Finding nothing, Aerrow lowered his head and carefully extracted himself from the curtains. Tucking a lock of long red hair behind his ear, Aerrow started for the master bathroom. Walking as fast as his long black robe would allow, he quickly began to draw a bath. Sitting on the edge of the tub –that could easily fit 5 people- Aerrow felt the water to make sure it was just right. Accidentally knocking over one of the many bottles that contained bathing material, he leaned down into the tub to grab it.

Finally reaching it, he began to pull it out of the water when he felt large, strong hands grip his small- but round- hips. Gasping, he almost dropped the bottle back into the water. When a strong arm wrapped around his small waist, Aerrow was pulled back against a larger harder body. With his unoccupied hand, the stranger reached up across Aerrow's chest and took hold of Aerrow's chin. Tilting it the side, the stranger quickly began sucking on Aerrow's neck. Realizing who this person was- and a bit ashamed that he hadn't realized it before- Aerrow moaned.

"My Lord wait, let us take a bath first. I'm sure you would enjoy one after such a long mission." Aerrow whispered, placing one of his small, pale hands on the strong arm around his waist, the other rested on the arm across his chest.

"Mmm. A bath with you is always welcome." Pulling his arms back to rest on Aerrow's thin shoulders, he started pushing the black cloth down Aerrow's arms. When it slipped and fell down around his waist, Aerrow gasped at the sudden cold surrounding his upper body. Rubbing his large hands against Aerrow's chilled arms, the Dark Ace marveled at Aerrow's milky skin. Gently kissing his creamy shoulders, the Dark Ace wrapped his arms around Aerrow once more, giving him a tight hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too my Lord." Aerrow responded honestly.

"Now, how about that bath?" The Dark Ace whispered hotly into Aerrow's ear. Standing up from behind the red head, the Dark Ace peeled off his dirty uniform and threw it in the clothing basket for the servants to clean. Placing his armor and head piece on a shelf near the door- for the servants to polish of course- the Dark Ace returned to his place behind Aerrow.

Feeling the heat of the Dark Ace's very naked body close to his own body caused Aerrow to blush. Chuckling when he saw Aerrow's painted cheeks; the Dark Ace reached around and pulled the rest of the robe from Aerrow's perfect body. Outright laughing when Aerrow's cheeks flushed darker, the Dark Ace tilted Aerrow's head back and gently pecked him on the lips.

Smiling, Aerrow placed his hands on the Dark Ace's broad shoulders and pulled him backwards into the water. Once in the water, the Dark Ace maneuvered them so that he had his back pressed against the wall and Aerrow relaxed in his arms. Wrapping his arms around the Dark Ace's midsection, Aerrow rested his head on his chest. Listening to Dark Ace's rhythmic thumping heart lulled Aerrow into a peaceful half awareness. Remembering why they were in the tub in the first place, Aerrow leaned over and grabbed some soap. Sitting up a little more, he started lathering up the Dark Ace's chest. Moving onto his shoulders, Aerrow slowed down. He loved the feel of the Dark Ace's muscles under his finger tips. Now grabbing the empty cup on the rim of the tub, Aerrow filled it with water and slowly rinsed the soap off from the Dark Ace's chest. When he was done with this, the Dark Ace stilled Aerrow's hands. Gently pulling Aerrow to him, he started kissing along Aerrow's pale neck. When Aerrow moaned softly, the Dark Ace quickly switched their positions. When Aerrow was comfortable on his back, the Dark Ace settled between his legs.

"M-my Lord! What about your bath?!"

The Dark Ace responded by handing Aerrow back the bar of soap he had been using before, blushing when the Dark Ace continued sucking on his sensitive neck. Lathering up the Dark Ace's back, Aerrow quickly scrubbed and rinsed. Now with a glob of shampoo in his hands, Aerrow was right about to start on the Dark Ace's hair when said Dark Ace decided to slip a finger into him. Gasping loudly, Aerrow moaned as his body shivered. When the Dark Ace started slipping that finger in and out of him, Aerrow latched his hands onto the Dark Ace's hair. Now remembering what he was really supposed to be doing, Aerrow struggled to focus so that the bath could be over and they could move to a more…comfortable spot.

Finally rinsing his hair, Aerrow arched his back and moaned when the Dark Ace decided to slip a second finger into him. Pinning Aerrow's hands above his head with his free hand, the Dark Ace started kissing down Aerrow's beautifully arched chest. Coming to Aerrow's hip bones, he kissed the two black crescent moon markings there, one on each side. He remembered tattooing those there, forever marking Aerrow as his. Aerrow also had a number of those same marks on different parts of his body. One on the back of each hand, one over his heart, one on the side of his neck and also behind his right ear, and another one on his left inner thigh. The Dark Ace shivered in pleasure at the thought of his mark all over Aerrow's body. He couldn't wait to bend Aerrow over and fuck him.

Deciding that he wasn't going to stretch Aerrow any further- after all the Dark Ace wanted to make sure the Aerrow wouldn't be able to leave the bed for at least 2 days. Minimum. Pulling away, the Dark Ace picked Aerrow up out of the bath tub and carried him bridal style to the bed room. The Dark Ace smirked; he could remember that day so long ago when he had first done this. Back when Aerrow was a newly wedded "bride".

_FLASHBACK_

"_Do you promise to be our lord's mate and Queen for the rest of eternity?"_

"_I do."_

"_You two may kiss."_

_And kiss they did. The Dark Ace wrapped his strong forearms around Aerrow's thin waist. Activating one of his special crystals, the Dark Ace teleported them to just outside 'their' new bedroom. Sweeping Aerrow into his arms, the Dark Ace kicked the large double doors open. Walking into the master bedroom, the Dark Ace felt Aerrow shake. He could understand why Aerrow would be afraid. After all, he had been kinda forced into this marriage. 'Oh Well,' The Dark Ace thought with a smirk, 'soon he'll be too busy screaming my name to be worried about it.'_

_END FLASHBACK_

Gently laying Aerrow's still wet body onto the black silk sheets of their bed, the Dark Ace marveled at their stark contrasts. Aerrow's milky skin against the black sheets made his hooded green eyes stand out even more. Aerrow's skin wasn't always milky white, in fact the first time they made love Aerrow's skin had been a soft honey color. 'I suppose so many days out of the sun would do that to anyone.' The Dark Ace mused. It was true, they had been married for three years now and the only time Aerrow left the room and was in the sun was for formal occasions. That was fine with the Dark Ace; he preferred it that way really.

The thought of coming home each day with Aerrow warming his bed and a bath drawn and waiting for him; the soft scent of lavender floating around as Aerrow insisted that it helped one sleep and relax was a sweet one in deed. What made it even sweeter was that it wasn't a thought, but reality.

When he felt a small hand softly stroke his cheek, the Dark Ace brought his attention back to the beautiful creature below him. Leaning down, the Dark Ace claimed those sweet full red lips. Running his hands down Aerrow's body, the Dark Ace rested his left hand on Aerrow's soft upper thigh and gently raised it so that Aerrow's foot was flat on the bed. Settling once more between Aerrow's thighs, the Dark Ace gently poked at Aerrow's entrance with his hard length. Hearing his breathy moan encouraged the Dark Ace to press into that sinfully tight body.

Crying out when he felt the Dark Ace press his large manhood into him, Aerrow struggled to relax. It seemed that no matter how many times they did this, Aerrow was always almost as tight as he was when it was his first time. When the Dark Ace was fully seated in him, Aerrow took a few deep breaths. Relaxing as much as he could, Aerrow gave the Dark Ace a small nod of his head telling the Dark Ace that he was ready.

Pulling almost all the way out, the Dark Ace wrapped his arms around Aerrow's middle and while thrusting in, he pulled Aerrow down to meet it. Screaming when he lover slammed into his 'spot' Aerrow clung desperately to the body above him. Letting go of all thought, he just went along for the ride. When the Dark Ace claimed his lips once more, Aerrow moaned when he felt his lover's tongue thrust in and out of his mouth, mimicking what he was doing to Aerrow's body. Aerrow could feel his body slowly inching up the bed with each of the Dark Ace's thrusts but didn't have enough coherency to care.

Then he felt the familiar coiling in his lower belly. He was so close, just a little bit more- but then the Dark Ace stopped. Crying out, Aerrow almost started crying; he was so close! Arching, he tried to enticing the Dark Ace to continue moving. When he didn't, Aerrow let out a chocked sob, in his lust filled state he couldn't understand why his lover wasn't moving. Suddenly, Aerrow found himself on his hands and knees with the Dark Ace thrusting back in. Pushing Aerrow down so that his chest was touching the bed and his hips were still up in the air, the Dark Ace grabbed Aerrow's thin- but round- hips and started slamming into him harder than before. Aerrow's moans and mewls turned the Dark Ace on even more, driving him deeper and harder into the willing body beneath him. Leaning down, he whispered hotly into Aerrow's ear, "Scream my name Aerrow. Cum for me."

"DRAKE!" Shuddering as he came long and hard, Aerrow all but collapsed on the bed below him. Thrusting a few more times into the lax body below him, the newly named 'Drake' buried his face into the crook of Aerrow's neck as he released. Feeling Drake's hot seed filling him to the brim and spilling out onto his inner thighs, Aerrow groaned. He felt wonderfully full. Falling on top of Aerrow's body, Drake was too far gone to really care if he was crushing his lover. Finally catching his breath, Drake situated them so that they were lying on their sides. Drake was still inside of Aerrow. Somehow- Drake never could figure out how he did this- Aerrow twisted his body around so that he was facing Drake without ever removing Drake's manhood from inside him. Pulling Aerrow close, Drake rested his large hand on Aerrow's thin hip.

When Aerrow pulled his hand away from his hip, Drake was confused. Even more so when Aerrow slowly pushed that same hand up until it was resting on his lower belly.

"Drake?"

He looked into Aerrow's eyes to show that he was listening. Feeling very nervous, Aerrow barely managed to whisper out, "I'm pregnant."

When asked later what his most life altering experience was, Drake would say, "That one sentence whispered in the night."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/n: Ok, I know that the ending was corny but I couldn't come up with anything else. I also know that I should be working on all my other unfinished stories but this plot-bunny wouldn't leave me alone! I hope you liked it, please review!!

Ja ne


End file.
